Dubbele Keuze
by Lien'the'twilighter
Summary: Er over komt Audrey, een 17-jarig gelukkig meisje, iets raars wanneer ze op vakantie in La Push is. Ze moet kiezen tussen haar roedel verlaten, of voor de liefde van haar leven. Haar leven is alles behalve normaal! About: Audrey, Jacob and more!
1. Verlangen, ik heb je in mijn hand

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything of the characters, except, the new ones.  
****Ik heb geen rechten op de karakters, behalve de nieuwe. :)**

**Mijn verhaal gaat over een meisje, Audrey (17) , en ze woont in België, maar gaat in de vakantie naar haar vader, in La Push. Ze is uiterst gelukkig, tot er iets raars met haar gebeurt...**

**_AudreyPOV_**

De vakantie is bijna voorbij. Dan kan ik hier eindelijk weg en terug naar mijn lieve Jamie, mijn tweede leven.

'Nog maar paar daagjes en dan zoen ik je plat Xxx A'

Ik verstuurde nog snel een smsje naar hem voor ik ging slapen. Ik woonde eigenlijk in België, maar mijn vader, Brian Atera, woonde hier in La Push. In La Push was er eigenlijk nooit iets te doen, alleen het strand was wel aardig, maar niet als je er helemaal alleen bent. Mijn vader ging altijd met zijn vrienden vissen, alleen in het weekend gingen we samen iets doen. Ik wou dat mijn ouders dicht bij elkaar woonden, niet meer samen in een huis, maar toch in dezelfde stad. Dan moest ik niet zo vaak reizen. In het vliegtuig werd ik toch alleen maar misselijk.

Hij had graag dat ik kwam, dus kwam ik elk jaar 4 weken in de vakantie naar hem toe. Ik was veel liever bij mijn vriendje in België, maar dit was wel het minste wat ik voor mijn vader kon doen. Nog maar 3 nachten slapen en ik sliep weer in mijn warme bedje, dicht bij mijn geliefden. Ik kende Jamie nog maar 2 jaar, en vanaf de eerste dag hield ik al van hem.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Kom je mee? We gaan naar het strand, met Pete en zijn vrienden! Komaan, je moet echt komen! Treur nu niet meer om Sam, jij verdient veel beter!" Mijn beste vriendin Karen sleurde me uit de zetel en stuurde me naar de badkamer om iets anders aan te doen._

_Karen had Pete leren kennen op een fuif, ze was verliefd op hem geworden, dat zag ik aan haar ogen. Maar toen ik er naar vroeg schudde ze snel haar hoofd en gaf me een hoopje stof aan._

_Ik had niet zo'n zin in vrolijk doen, want dat was ik toch niet. Sam had het net uitgemaakt, en dan nog wel per sms! Het voelde alsof alle jongens tegen me waren._

_Ik liet me maar door Karen sturen, omdat ik wist dat ze eigenlijk gelijk had. Ik kleedde me snel aan, Karen had me mijn lievelingskleedje gegeven omdat ze wist dat dat me oppepte, en stapte op mijn fiets._

_Het strand was niet zo ver, en het was schitterend weer. Een perfecte dag voor het strand, maar ik had er niet zo'n zin in. Het was de laatste dag van de vakantie en normaal vind ik het dan altijd spijtig om naar huis te gaan, maar deze keer vond ik het niet zo erg. Ik verdrong meteen deze gedachte en zette een vrolijker gezicht op, misschien ging het nog wel leuk worden op het strand._

_"... Pete, Jamie en Bart. Ik denk dat we de enige meisjes zijn." Ik had blijkbaar een stukje van het gesprek gemist, maar ik snapte wel waarom Karen giechelde._

_Ze was al een tijdje single en nog altijd op jacht naar de ware, dit was haar moment._

_"Wow, wat een knappe gasten! Blond haar, bruin haar, blauwe ogen, groene ogen... Genoeg keus!" Karen werd helemaal opgewonden en viel daarom bijna van haar fiets toen ze wou afstappen. Stiekem vond ik ze ook wel knap, maar Sams gezicht ging nog steeds door mijn gedachten._

_"Hallo, ik ben Karen en dit is Audrey!" Karen riep hard, in de hoop dat de jongens ons verstonden. Ze keken verbaasd, maar toen kwam er een jongen met bruin haar naar ons toe._

_"Hey," Hij was aan het kijken geweest naar het minivolleybalspelletje van de andere jongens, " ik ben dus Pete," hij knipoogde naar me omdat hij wist dat Karen natuurlijk al over hem had vertelt, "en die jongen met het blonde haar daar is Jamie en die andere met het zwarte haar is Bart. Hebben jullie zin om mee te doen?" De jongens, Bart en Jamie, keken op en lachten, blijkbaar hadden ze hun naam horen vallen._

_"Ja, natuurlijk, leuk!" Karen en ik voegden ons snel bij Bart en Jamie en speelden mee. _

_Na een halfuurtje spelen vond ik dat het tijd was om een pauze in te lassen. __"Jongens, ik ga even wandelen." Ik zag Karen mijn kant op kijken, maar al ging haar aandacht weer naar Pete. Ik zag dat Jamie, de blonde jongen, ook stopte naar mij kwam._

_We wandelden naar zwijgend naar de zee en terwijl ik mijn voeten pijn deed aan de schelpen zei hij: "Je bent wel anders dan Karen, veel stiller, maar ook met diepere gedachten." We keken naar elkaar en ik zag Sam in mijn gedachten verschijnen. Mijn ogen werden nat en ik keek snel terug naar de zee. Ik moest het weer eens verpesten!_

_"Ik... Ik voel me niet zo goed, ik denk dat ik terug ga." Ik voelde mijn stem overslagen en stapte deze keer sneller dan ervoor terug, maar ik had nog maar één stap gezet en ik voelde dat hij trekte aan mijn arm. __"Nee, alsjeblieft, blijf even! Ik heb ook verdriet, en ik denk dat ik eindelijk iemand heb gevonden om het te delen." Hij zette zich neer en maakte een gebaar dat ik naast hem moest komen zitten. __Ik ging naast hem zitten en begon cirkeltjes te tekenen in het zand._

_"Ik ben hier op vakantie omdat mijn vrienden me meegesleurd hadden, ze zeiden dat ik terug moest leven, ik doe het goed hé?" Hij glimlachte even maar de glimlach bereikte zijn ogen niet. "Mijn mama was al een tijdje ziek, maar het werd steeds erger, ze kon niets meer. Elke keer als ik op bezoek kwam in het ziekenhuis deed ze alsof ze de oude weer was, maar ik wist dat het steeds slechter met haar ging. Kanker, zeiden de dokters. 'Ze word wel beter, nog maar even geduld!' Dat zeiden ze altijd, maar het was net alsof het tegengestelde waarheid werd. Op een dag kwam mijn vader thuis en hij had tranen in zijn ogen. Ik wist wat er was, maar wou het niet horen. We hebben elkaar veel gesteund en het gaat beter, maar het is alsof er gat in mijn borstkas is gekomen..." Hij fluisterde de laatste woorden en ik besefte dat zijn verdriet honderd keer erger was dan mijn verdriet. Ik wist niet wat zeggen. Hij keek me aan en ik zag dat zijn ogen rood waren geworden van de tranen. Er rolde net een traan over zijn wang en ik pakte hem met mijn vingertop. Dat was de klik geweest. Hij glimlachte flauw en ik glimlachte terug. "Ik vind het zo erg, ik weet echt niet wat te zeggen! Mijn verdriet is een microbe vergeleken met jouw verlies! Maar je mama is nu op een betere plaats, en ze zal fier op haar zoon en man zijn dat jullie elkaar steunen." Mijn glimlach werd feller en de zijne ook. Hij lachte stilletjes en zei: "Toch wil ik weten waarom je zo verdrietig bent."D__eze keer kwam de glimlach wel tot zijn goene ogen, die steeds dichterbij kwamen. Hij kuste me zachtjes en ik kuste terug. Het werd heviger en ik wou niet stoppen, ik wist niet hoelang dit al duurde en hoelang het nog ging duren, maar ik wilde dat het niet stopte. Hij was zo zacht, Sam was altijd ruw en hard geweest. Ik verdrong snel die gedachte en zoende verder._

_Opeens hoorde ik een luide kuch en een lach en stopte abrupt met zoenen. Jamie keek ook verbaasd naar de richting van het geluid. _

___Pete, Bart en Karen lachten nu harder. Ik zuchtte en lachte stilletjes mee._

_"Noemen ze dat tegenwoordig wandelen?" Karen kon haar niet meer inhouden, ze stikte bijna van het lachen.__We stonden snel op en gingen mee terug naar het volleybalterreintje.__Pete zei nog zoiets van onze gezichten, maar ik luisterde niet. Ik keek alleen maar naar Jamie, en hij naar mij. Hij had heldere groene ogen waarin ik kon verdrinken. Ik bedacht me opeens iets en fluisterde naar hem: "Mijn vriendje had het uitgemaakt!" Ik giechelde omdat dat nu echt niets meer leek. Ik had eindelijk de ware gevonden._

_ FLASHBACK_

_**Dit was het eerste stukje (sorry, geen proloog..) Ik hoop dat jullie het goed vonden! Dit was mijn eerste verhaal trouwens. **_

_**Liedje: Cascada - Another You**_

_**PLEASE REVIEUW! Dan weet ik of ik moet verder schrijven! Dankjewel :) Lien**_


	2. Wisseling

**Hier mijn tweede stukje, deze keer misschien iets spannender :-) Hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden! **

AudreyPOV

"Eindelijk, ik ben er weer!" Mijn stem galmde, als iemand die hard schreeuwt in een was terug thuis, eindelijk. Ik wachtte tot er iemand zou reageren maar ik zag niemand. Waar waren ze? Ik was EINDELIJK thuis en nu was er niemand!Jamie, mijn moeder, mijn zus, Karen... Ze hadden allemaal beloofd dat ze me zouden opwachten aan de die belofte was dus een leugen geweest. Er was niemand die ik kende. Ik riep nog eens. Dat had als enige resultaat dat de mensen me raar aankeken.

Waarom was er nu niemand? Ik begon te lopen. Ik wou hier weg! Mijn koffers kletterden achter mij aan en er botste iemand tegen me aan. Ik keek hem woedend aan, ik wou hier echt weg, naar huis, naar mijn bed! Het gezicht van de man leek verbaasd en ik herkende mijn vader, wat deed hij hier nu? Zijn gezicht ging terug naar neutraal en hij liep door, gehaast. Waarom zei hij niets? Was ik iemand anders geworden?Ik stopte met lopen en keek nog eens rond, misschien had mijn vader iemand gezien die ik kende en wilde hij daarom weg? Dat was nog altijd vreemd, maar dan wàs er tenminste iemand die ik kende!

Ik herkende een blonde bos haar, recht voor mij. Het was Jamie, zeker weten. Maar hij liep van me weg en ging dezelfde richting op als mijn vader, naar de uitgang. Dat was het ergste nog niet. Hij liep hand in hand met een meisje. Dat meisje was Karen. Mijn ex-beste vriendin.

Ik schrok wakker, woedend op Jamie én Karen. Hoe konden ze? Het was een droom, gewoon een simpele droom, realizeerde ik. Maar waarom was ik dan nog kwaad? Ik trilde van de boosheid._ Rustig, rustig, je kán helemaal niet kwaad zijn, want niemand heeft iets misdaan_, zei ik tegen mezelf. Ik kalmeerde stilletjesaan en voelde aan mijn wang. Ik gloeide helemaal, terwijl ik het ijskoud had. Koorts dus, dat kon er ook nog wel bij. Ik viel terug in slaap, de droom had me helemaal uitgeput. Ik droomde weer, maar deze keer vredig, onbewust. Gewoon allemaal dingen die in mijn hoofd flitsten.

Oude familiefoto's van mama, papa, mijn zus Lotte en ik. Ik, kijkend naar mijn gsm, één van de vele keer dat ik wachtte op een bericht van Jamie. Karen fietsend, en als laatste en het scherpste, het strand van La Push. Gewoon, de golven die ruisden en het mooie zand. Er was niemand, alleen een paar vogels die vredig bij elkaar stonden.

Ik was alles weer vergeten zodra ik wakker werd. Alleen mijn droom Jamie en Karen herrinerde ik me. Het leek ook zo echt, niet als een nare droom.

Ik stampte de trap af, nog een beetje kwaad op Jamie en Karen, en met pijnlijke koorts.

Mijn vader, Brian, was aan het ontbijten en keek me zorgelijk aan. "Goedemorgen?" Hij sprak het uit als een vraag, alsof hij niet wist of het wel zo'n goede morgen was. "Mja." Ik sliep nog half, mijn ogen toegeknepen door het felle licht dat uit de ramen scheen. "Pap, ik denk dat ik ziek ofzoiets ben, ik heb koorts." Ik klonk weifelend, ookal wist ik zeker dat ik koorts had, het deed zo'n pijn.

"Wacht." Hij stond op en gaf me de koortsthermometer. Na een half minuutje keek ik erop, 39°C. Brian zag het ook en zei: " Ja, jij hebt stevige koorts. Ga maar in de zetel liggen, ik geef je wel iets." Hij ging naar een kastje en haalde er een doosje uit. "Spijtig, het was nog zo leuk geweest..." Hij mompelde iets en ik beseft dat het weekend was, en hij dus iets met mij wou doen. Ik trok een gezicht alsof ik het ook erg vond en pakte het pilletje dat hij mij aangaf. Ik slikte het in en hoorde een muziekje, mijn gsm ging af! Ik wees naar de plaats waar hij lag. Brian gaf hem me snel aan en verdween.

"Hallo, met Audrey Atera."

"Hallo, Jamie hier! Alles goed met mijn grote liefde?" Jamie klonk opgewekt, misplaatst met mijn vreselijke droom.

"Ja gaat wel.. Hoe is het in België?" Ik rekende even uit hoe laat het daar zou zijn, en ik schrok. Het was nu bijna één uur 's nachts!

Jamie had zijn antwoord al klaar voor ik nog iets kon vragen. "Ik denk wel goed, maar ik weet het eigenlijk niet, want momenteel zit ik in een vliegtuig op weg naar La Push!" Hij praatte altijd maar luider en het leek wel of hij het einde van de zin schreeuwde. Ik moest mijn telefoon van mijn oor afhouden, of ik zou naast mijn koorts ook nog oorpijn hebben.

Ik was stil, ik wist niet wat te zeggen. Hij kon wel goed mensen overdonderen.

"Aud? Ben je er nog? Is het niet goed?" Hij klonk meteen teleurgesteld, wat ik helemaal niet wou. Ik werd stilletjes wakker.

"Nee, nee het is geweldig! Ik was gewoon wat overdonderd." Ik was echt superblij dat hij straks weer in mijn armen zou liggen, dan was het hier teminste leuk! Mijn koorts zou dan wel over zijn, of nee, over móéten zijn.

"Gelukkig. Ik zit denk ik nog twee uurtjes in het vliegtuig en dan landt ik in Seattle." Hij klonk weer opgewonden.

Nu was ik ook opgewonden: "Dan kom ik je ophalen, maar niet schrikken, het is hier wel klein hoor. Hoe lang blijf je?" Ik hoopte voor het eerst in jaren dat ik hier langer kon blijven, samen met hem natuurlijk. Als hij er is, is La Push helemaal niet saai, maar eerder spannend. Spannender dan België, dat was zeker.

"Ik weet het nog niet, waarschijnlijk zo lang als jij." Ik hoorde de knipoog door de telefoon, en ik giechelde zachtjes.

"Super! Maar ik moet ophangen nu, Brian roept."

"Ok, tot straks! Ik hou van je." _Hij is de liefste persoon die ik ken_, ging er door mijn hoofd.

"Ik nog veel meer!" Riep ik en ik legde af. Dit was een van de redenen waarom ik mijn vader niet zo graag had, als ik belde, moest hij me altijd 'plotseling' dringend nodig hebben.

"Audrey, kom je nog?" Brian werd ongeduldig, waardoor ik boos op hem begon te worden.

"Jahahaaa!" Toen ik bij hem stond was ik niet meer boos. Ik was blíj. Voor mij stond er een glanzende, rode, gitaar. Niet zo'n neppertje, maar een elektrische gitaar inclusief grote versterker en koptelefoon. Dat laatste had hij slim bedacht, zo hoorde hij niets van mijn herrie.

Ik besprong mijn vader en knuffelde hem plat. Dat leek teminste zo, hij voelde er denk ik niet zoveel van, aangezien hij veel groter dan mij was.

"Ik wou het goedmaken, dat ik er zo weinig ben bedoel ik. Je weet dat ik niet zo veel cadeautjes geef, daarom is dit nu een beetje groter. Heb je trouwens nog koorts?" Hij zei het zo rustig, alsof er niets gebeurd was. Voor hem was er ook wel bijna niets gebeurd, maar voor mij was dit iets fantastisch!

"Dankje, dankje, dankje! Je bent de geweldigste vader die er bestaat! Trouwens, ik voel mijn koorts nog maar nauwelijks." Dat laatste loog ik, ik gloeide helemaal, maar ik wou het moment niet verpesten. "Ik zal je nu maar laten met je nieuwe vriendje." Hij lachte om zijn eigen grapje en liep weg.

Ik begon meteen te spelen, een stukje uit het liedje 'Everything I Ask For'. Ik ging er helemaal in op. Met andere woorden: ik vergat alles. Ook de tijd.

Bij het avondeten, had Brian mijn favoriete maaltijd gemaakt, pasta met scampi's. Het zag er verrukelijk uit, maar dat was normaal voor mijn vader, hij kon heel goed koken. Niet een eigenschap dat ik had.

"Wie belde er daarstraks?" Een doodgewone vraag, maar dat was het niet voor mij.

"Ooh nee! Hoe laat is het? Oh nee Jamie!" Het besef stampte diepe gaten van ongerustheid in mijn lichaam. Eéntje in mijn maag en nog een paar in mijn borstkas. Er was iets gebeurd met Jamie, ik voelde het. Ik stormde naar de telefoon terwijl mijn vader naar me riep dat ik het moest uitleggen. Ik draaide snel Jamie's nummer en wachtte. Ik hoorde geen kiestoon. Dit was niet goed. De telefoon gleed uit mijn hand terwijl er nog meer gestampt werd in mijn maag. Stampen van angst, misselijkheid, verdriet en vooral ongerustheid.

Brian stond voor me en schudde me zachtjes door elkaar. "Wat ís er? Waarom kijk je zo angstig? Audrey!" Hij riep in mijn gezicht, zelf ook angstig.

"Jamie... Hij ging naar me komen, hij zat in het vliegtuig... 2 uur..." Ik fluisterde, en toen ik de woorden zei wist ik dat dít niet normaal was.

"Kwam hij naar hier? Met het vliegtuig? Audrey, zeg iets!" Hij klonk wanhopig. Ik was nog net niet wanhopig geworden. Mijn hoofd had het nog niet helemaal door.

"Jamie had gebeld om te zeggen dat hij naar hier kwam. Hij moest toen nog maar twee uur vliegen... Hij ging bellen... Er is iets gebeurd papa! Ik voel het!" Terwijl ik dit zei, belde ik nog eens naar Jamie. Niets.

"Audrey, we kunnen niets doen. Wachten, dat is het enigste dat we kunnen doen nu." Hij sprong over van angst naar serieus en koel.

"Papa er is iets! Ik voel het, het vliegtuig is neergestort ofzo!" Nu werd ik wel wanhopig, en ook kwaad, we konden toch niet gewoon wachten?

Ik trilde weer, zoals vannacht. Rustig, Audrey, er is geen reden om boos te zijn. Je moet alleen te weten komen wat er is gebeurd.

"Audrey, we kunnen alleen maar wachten, wat wil je doen? Nog eens bellen? Het gaat niet veranderen Audrey. We komen het vanzelf te weten." Ik werd weer kwaad, maar deze keer zonder het trillen. Ik was alleen kwaad omdat ik wist dat Brian gelijk had. Bellen had geen zin. Ik moest wachten.

Ik ging in de zetel liggen en sloot mijn ogen. Toch stroomden er tranen. _Wachten, wachten, wachten._ Het maalde door mijn hoofd. _Wachten op datgene dat ik niet wil._

**Wil je het vervolg weten? Revieuw dan aub! Dan weet ik wat je ervan vindt en of het wel de moeite is om verder te schrijven! Bedankt x Lien**


	3. Changes never change

**All twilight-characters belong to the famous Stephenie Meyer :)**

In dit stukje krijg je vooral antwoorden, maar hopelijk ook spanning en andere gevoelens die noodzakelijk zijn bij een (goed) verhaal! Ik heb de flashbacks niet in _schuingedrukt _gezet, omdat het gedachten-ding anders niet duidelijk was. :) Veel leesplezier!

**JamiePOV**

"We're landing whitin 15 minutes, please put on your seatbelts. Thank you." De stem van de stewardess ging door het passagiersgedeelte van het vliegtuig. Iedereen begon opgewonden te praten over wat ze gingen doen na de landing van het vliegtuig. Ik moest er niet over praten, Audrey's armen zouden zacht genoeg zijn. Alle momenten die ik met haar had gedeeld leken zo ver weg, ik wou nieuwe momenten maken. Met haar samen wandelen op het strand, haar knuffelen...

Ik had dágen zitten wachten om het haar te vertellen. Ze was wel geschrokken toen ik het haar vertelde, maar ik weet zeker dat ze nu de minuten aan het aftellen was. Net als ik. Niet dat ik iets anders leuk te doen had, maar de vrouw naast mij wel. Ze zat zich vol te schrokken met chocolade van een voor mij onbekend merk. Ze had mij zelfs al chocolade aangeboden, maar het was niet zo moeilijk om een bekauwd stukje chocolade te weigeren.

Nog maar 10 minuten tot ik Audrey weer zag. Moesten mijn ogen kunnen laseren, was mijn horloge nu al lang een hoopje as. Ik herrinerde me de eerste dag nog goed. Hoe ze verdrietig had gekeken, maar toch vrolijk deed voor het voor ons niet te verpesten. Sinds die dag had ze nooit meer verdrietig gekeken, ik ook niet trouwens. Mijn geluk kon niet op.

Er klonk gerommel van buiten het vliegtuig, en ik was niet de enige die het gehoord had. De mensen begonnen opnieuw tegen elkaar te praten, deze keer niet opgewonden, maar meer angstig. Mijn buurvrouw vertrouwde het ook niet helemaal. "Wat was dat?" Haar stem klonk als een kindje dat in een film een rol had gekregen van een verwend meisje. Ik haalde mijn schouders op, ik had niet zo'n zin om van dat ene geluidje een drama te maken. Ze mompelde nog iets en graaide dan snel in haar handtas.

Er volgde nog wat gerommel, deze keer minder luid dan de eerste keer. Mijn hersenen begon zich zorgen te maken, maar ik besefte het niet. Mijn hart was te veel met Audrey bezig.

"There is a small problem identified in airplane. Please stay calm. We solve it as soon as possible." De stewardess sprak het gevreesde uit. Net als de vorige keer begonnen de mensen te praten. Deze keer was er wel een andere reden voor het praten, een verontrustende reden. Er was iets mis.

Het geluid van een puzzel die uit elkaar valt, maar dan tien keer zo luid, ging door het vliegtuig. Gegil. Het vliegtuig bewoog wild, als een vogel die niet weet waar hij naar toe moet vliegen. Weer gegil, deze keer ook van mijn buurvrouw. Zelf zei ik niks, een paniekreactie die ik van mijn ouders had overgenomen. Dit was niet normaal, ik had al eerder gevlogen, en vorige keer ging het een stuk rustiger dan nu...

Er gebeurde veel tegelijk; er klonk weer gerommel, deze keer van dichterbij, en het luider dan de voorgaande geluiden. We werden weer door elkaar geschud, en ik viel van mijn stoel. Ik was niet de enige die viel, sommige mensen vielen zelfs naar het gangpad van het vliegtuig. Een aantal mensen stonden recht en wouden gaan kijken wat er mis was, maar ze werden tegengehouden door stewards. Normaal zouden we nu landen. Waarom ging het niet zo? Wat was er mis gegaan? Mijn hersenen begonnen eindelijk te werken, ze overstelpten me vragen. Eindelijk werd er een bericht door het vliegtuig geroepen. "We ask you to listen to these safetyrules. First..." Ik probeerde te luisteren, maar het lukte me gewoonweg niet. In mijn hoofd flitsen beelden van mooie momenten, mensen die ik niet kwijt wou. Een klap liet de mensen nog meer gillen. Het was alsof we niet móchten landen. Iemand riep verschrikt dat we dood gingen. Ik geloofde het. Ik wou het niet, maar het ging gebeuren. Ik ging dood. Al mijn gedachten over de dood waren vredig geweest, in mijn slaap, in het ziekenhuis met een oude Audrey naast me, maar nooit had ik gedacht dat het zo ging gebeuren.

**AudreyPOV**

Ik kon niet slapen, mijn hoofd zat nog te vol na alles wat ik had meegemaakt. Geen leuke gevoelens, deze dag was geen mooie herrinering. Mijn hart én hoofd deed pijn.  
Elke seconde was pijnlijk geweest vandaag. Maar nu wist ik tenminste wat er met Jamie was.

_FLASHBACK_

Het was al laat, bijna elf uur, maar toch had ik maar een paar uurtjes geslapen. Jamie's stem spookte rond in mijn hoofd, onze momenten samen, de momenten die nooit leken op te houden. Ik had mezelf beloofd vroeg op te staan, zodat ik sneller wist wat er gebeurd was, maar het was me niet gelukt. Ik was net in slaap gevallen op het moment dat ik had willen opstaan, en ik had geslapen tot bijna elf uur. Droomloos, gelukkig. Ik ging stilletjes de trap af, bang voor het nieuws dat ik in de woonkamer zou treffen. Misschien was het slecht nieuws, en dat wou ik liever niet weten.

Ik kwam de woonkamer binnen, net zo als de rest van dit huis was de kamer klein, en ik verwonderde me over het feit dat er meer dan 2 mensen in de kamer pasten. Maar die verwondering werd direct vervangen door angst, omdat er niet gewoon een paar mensen in de woonkamer waren, maar Jamie's ouders. Ze keken heel bedroefd.

Mijn hart stopte even met kloppen, of misschien verbeeldde ik me dat alleen maar. "Audrey..." Mijn vader wou me al sussen voordat er iets gezegd was.

Mark en Anna, de ouders van Jamie keken nu pas naar me om. Ik bedacht me dat ze me nu minder leuk zouden vinden dan vóór het ongeluk.

"Audrey..." Mijn vader probeerde het opnieuw. Nu pas reageerde ik. "Is hij..." Ik durfde mijn vermoeden niet uit te spreken, te bang dat het waarheid zou worden.

"Nee, maar het scheelde niet veel. Hij heeft geluk gehad..." Anna stopte met praten, haar zin eindigde in een zachte snik. Ik werd overspoeld met halve opluchting, de reden dat ze maar half was, was omdat ik wist dat er toch iets erg was gebeurd. Mark besloot verder te vertellen. Hij klonk verdrietig, maar zakelijk. "Het vliegtuig is ongeveer 70 km van Seattle gecrasht. Hij heeft hartaanval gehad in het vliegtuig en ligt nu in een coma. We weten niet wanneer hij wakker wordt."

"Waar?" Ik sprak alleen in woorden, dat ging makkelijker.

"Jamie ligt nu in Harborview Medical Center, een hospitaal in Seattle. Hij wordt er goed verzorgt." Ik zag in Brians ogen dat er iets was, maar ik kon niet zien wat.

Ik wou net vragen wanneer ik kon vertrekken, maar Jamie's ouders waren me voor. "Wij zijn weg nu, Audrey weet het.' Hij knikte naar Brian, dat een gebod was geweest. "We logeren in een hotel in Seattle, dicht bij het ziekenhuis. Als er iets is, kan je altijd bellen." Hij schreef het adres en het telefoonnummer op een papiertje en ging naar de deur. Ze waren veranderd, ze gaven mij de schuld van het ongeluk. Ik zag het. Ik knikte nog verontschuldigend, ook al had ik niets gedaan, en legde mijn gezicht in mijn handen.

_FLASHBACK_

Natuurlijk was ik niet zo blijven zitten, ik kon er niets aan doen, ik móést naar Jamie toe! Toen ik aan Brian zei dat ik ging gaan, wist ik wat ik in zijn ogen had gezien.

_FLASHBACK_

"Brian, ik ga naar Jamie toe." Ik zei het, niet als vraag, want ik was oud genoeg om zelf te beslissen waar ik naar toe ging, maar ik wou toch een bevestiging. Uit beleefdheid. Brians ogen schoten meteen van mij naar de deur en terug. Ik zag diezelfde blik die ik eerder die dag in zijn ogen had gezien maar niet goed kon plaatsen. Het was een vreemde mengeling van angst, verbod en verontschuldiging. "Audrey... Ik weet niet of dat een goed idee is..." Hij probeerde me weer te sussen, maar deze keer werkte het nog minder bij me dan de vorige keer toen hij dat geprobeerd had. "Papa, ik móét hem zien! Ik maak me zorgen, ik mis hem, en als ergste van alles, ik voel me schuldig! Hij is de enige persoon die me nu kan troosten! Sorry papa, maar ik ga!" Ik wandelde snel naar de voordeur, klaar om te vertrekken, maar Brian was sneller dan mij. "Nee, Audrey, ik wil niet dat je gaat." Hij klonk zijn verontschuldiging sloeg plotsklaps over naar vastberadenheid. Hij wou het echt niet.

"Waarom niet?" Ik begon stilaan mijn geduld te verliezen, vreemd, de laatste tijd kon ik niet veel meer verdragen. Normaal was ik altijd een geduldige persoon. "Ik weet niet of je het wel aan kan... Hij ziet echt beangstigend uit, ik wil niet dat dat misschien je laatste beeld van hem is." De rare mengeling van verontschuldiging, angst en verbod keerde terug in zijn ogen.

Hij vertelde niet wat hij dacht. Als Brian zo deed, bedoelde hij eigenlijk iets helemaal anders, iets wat hij niet wou of durfde zeggen. Ik was niet vaak bij hem, maar ik had hem wel leren kennen in de korte tijd dat ik bij hem was.

"Kom voor de dag ermee!" Ik begon me pissig te voelen, en hij merkte het. Hij gaf het op.

"Het mag niet! Het mag niet van zijn ouders, ze willen het niet!" Hij begon ook kwaad te worden. Als reactie op mijn kort lontje.

"Hoe bedoel je, 'het mag niet'?" Ik was echt woedend geworden. Ergens was ik wel verontwaardigd en verbaasd, maar die emoties waren nu ver te zoeken. Maar ik was vooral woedend. De eigenaardige trillingen van een dag geleden kwamen terug, maar dan heftiger. Ik werd dan ook wel zelden zó razend.

Ik wist dat het Jamie's ouders waren, en dat ik beleefd moest zijn, maar het was sterker dan mezelf, ik kon het niet tegenhouden. Mijn hand trilde als eerste, dan mijn arm en daarna trilde mijn hele lichaam. Je kon het eigenlijk amper trillen noemen, het was meer snel bewegen. Ik knapte bijna, en Brian kreeg een bange uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Ik wist niet wat me overkwam, ik was gewoon kwáád. Het was toch normaal dat je eens kwaad werd? Dan begon je toch niet te trillen? Wat gebeurde er met me?

"Wat gebeurt er? Waarom tril ik zo?" De adrenaline stroomde door mijn bloed, van razernij, maar ook van angst. De angst van de onwetendheid.

En toen voelde ik de pijn. De pijn, ze begon bij mijn armen, dezelfde plaatsen die eerst waren begonnen met trillen. De pijn was onbeschrijfelijk. Het voelde alsof ik over een grond vol spijkers schuurde. Spijkers met net geslepen punten, schuren dat nooit ophield.

"Wat gebeurt er?" Deze keer riep ik het niet, ik huilde het. Niet het normale gehuil van een mens, maar een dierlijk gehuil. Ik schrok van mezelf.

Het schuren ging maar door, en het bewegen werd heviger.

_Rustig, concentreer je op dingen die vredig zijn, dan wordt alles weer normaal. _Er kwam een vreemde stem in mijn hoofd. Was ik gek geworden? Was dit een droom, of nee, een nachtmerrie?

_Nee, kalmeer nu maar, we leggen het nog uit. Concentreer je nu!_ Ik luisterde naar de stem en probeerde me te kalmeren, ik dacht aan leuke dingen, dingen die ik samen met Jamie had gedaan, maar daardoor werd het alleen maar erger. Wie of wat waren die stemmen? Ze bleven maar praten, ik kon het niet meer aan! De pijn werd erger en het voelde alsof er een stuk huid openscheurde. Eerst maar een klein stukje, maar het werden altijd meer stukjes, en het steeds pijnlijker.

_Audrey, ik beveel je om rustig te worden. Doe het._ De stem had een dubbele klank, het was alsof de belangrijkste persoon van de aarde me iets beval, ik kón het niet weigeren.

Ik luisterde naar mijn ademhaling en werd stilaan kalmer. Ik was nu rustig genoeg om te zien dat er iets belangrijk was veranderd; ik was mezelf niet meer. Ik was wel nog altijd Audrey, maar niet meer in hetzelfde lichaam. Ik was hariger geworden, dat was zeker, maar ik kon niet goed zien in wat ik was veranderd. Ik leek wel een hond!

Wat wás dit? Wat was ik? Al de zekerheid die ik had gehad in mijn leven verdween…

_Goh, dat heeft ze snel door._ Een nieuwe stem praatte, en het viel me op dat de meeste stemmen van het mannelijke geslacht waren. Ik kon niet zeggen dat ze mannen waren, want ik wíst niet of ze wel mensen waren. Of kon ik nu zeggen 'we'?

_Zwijg alsjeblieft Paul, haast je liever wat. _De eerste stem praatte weer. Hij was duidelijk de leider van de stemmen en had gezag over de groep.

Ik keek nog steeds stomverbaasd naar mijn nieuwe lichaam, toen ik meer honden, of kon ik beter zeggen hondachtige, zag. Eén grote, en twee kleinere, maar nog steeds uitzonderlijk grote, wolven. Want dat waren het, wolven. Geen gewone wolven, maar wolven ter grootte van beren. Ik denk niet dat ik al eerder zo'n grote wolven had gezien.

De grootste wolf was een zwarte wolf, en hij had een rustige, beheerste uitdrukking. De andere twee wolven keken meer gespannen. Eentje was bruinkleurig en de andere wolf was zilvergrijs. Ze zagen er meer dan gevaarlijk uit.

_Jij ziet er anders ook niet zo lief uit hoor! _Reageerde een gebeten stem in mijn hoofd. Ik hoorde een zachte grom van de zilverkleurige wolf. Ik keek naar op en ontblootte mijn tanden, iets wat ik vroeger nooit zou gedaan hebben. Het viel me op dat de derde, bruine wolf nog niets gezegd, of gedacht, had. Of kan niet iedereen iets zeggen?

_Stil, Paul, we moeten haar helpen. _De leidersstem riep Paul weer tot rust.  
_Liefst_, antwoordde ik. _Hoe word ik weer normaal? Wat bén ik eigenlijk? Help me alsjeblieft! _Ik begon me terneergeslagen te voelen. Misschien werd ik wel nooit meer normaal.

_Luister, als eerste moet je jezelf ontspannen. Dan kan je makkelijker veranderen naar je oorspronkelijke lichaam en kan ik met je praten over wat er met je gebeurt is. _Ik probeerde het opnieuw, deze keer was ik wel zo slim om niet aan hém te denken. Ik dacht aan leuke momenten met Karen, of gewoon, wanneer ik me gelukkig voelde. Het lukte. Ik voelde me beheerst, het leek zelfs bijna alsof het nu niet het raarste moment van mijn leven was.

_Als je dit al raar noemt, dan heb je blijkbaar nog niet zo veel meegemaakt!_ De gedachten van de bruine wolf raasden door mijn hoofd.

Kon ík weten dat ik in een wolf kon veranderen? Die twee begonnen me te ergeren.

_Concentreer je op je mensenlichaam alsjeblieft, niet op deze twee hier! _Ik concentreerde me, zoals ik me nog nooit geconcentreerd had, ik wou dit, dus moest ik mijn best doen. Ik hoorde nog een gedachte van een van de wolven, maar die deden me niets meer. Ik concentreerde me op mijn lichaam, mijn hoofd, mijn heldere blauwe ogen, mijn licht opwippende neus… Alles kwam aan bod, zelfs mijn kleine teen, of een moedervlekje op mijn arm. Het leek alsof mijn lichaam in een museum lag, en ik een van de geïnteresseerde bezoekers was. Iemand dat àlles wou weten.

Het voelde aan alsof ik nog maar één minuut bezig was, maar ik wist dat het langer was geweest. Toen ik dacht dat ik klaar was, riep ik een zacht _Ja! _in mijn gedachten, in de hoop dat de leider het gehoord had. Hij reageerde, maar in plaats van iets te zeggen keek hij me doordringend in de ogen.

Diezelfde seconde nog, leek het alsof ik terug vloog naar een kwartier geleden, toen ik getransformeerd was, maar dan omgekeerd. De pijn en het schuren kwam terug, maar deze keer werd ik niet opgereten, maar toegenaaid. Het duurde minder lang dan de eerste keer, maar het was veel en veel pijnlijker. Ik gilde het uit. Het was alsof ik geprikt, gesneden en geplet werd, allemaal tegelijk. Mijn huid stond letterlijk in brand van de pijn.

Het schuren was veranderd in het lostrekken van mijn huid, het was veel pijnlijker geworden. Of kon ik beter zeggen lostrekken van mijn pels?

Ik had nooit geweten dat er een fysieke pijn van dit niveau bestond. En nu maakte ik het zelf mee.  
Ik had voor het eerst medeleven met de andere wolven, als zij elke keer deze pijn moesten doorstaan… Ik kon er niet aan dénken.

_Het gaat over. _De leider, of met andere woorden alfa, beantwoorde mijn gedachten, ook al had ik geen vraag gesteld.

Toen hij dat zei, het leek wel als bij toverslag, was het pijnlijke gevoel minder geworden. Het was niet verdwenen, het was er nog altijd, maar minder erg. Het werd bijna draaglijk.

"Leg me nu maar uit wat er überhaupt met me gebeurt is!" Ik schrok van mijn eigen stem, ik was van plan om mijn zin te denken, niet te zeggen, maar ik was blijkbaar weer mezelf. De normale ik. Dat was dus de verklaring van de ondraaglijke pijn geweest, de overgang van wolf naar mens.

Er vielen me nog dingen op, die ik eerder, in mijn wolf-zijn, niet had opgemerkt. Mijn gehoor bijvoorbeeld, ik kon van hier kinderen op het strand horen, ook al lag het strand een paar kilometer verderop. Dit was echt vreemd, het was alsof ik het hoofdpersonage was geworden van een thriller. En ik hield hélemaal niet van thrillers.

Maar met mijn nieuwe, versterkte hoofd en lichaam viel me nog iets op. Iets waar ik van verbaasd was dat deze verandering me niet eerder was opgevallen.

Brian was weg.

_Flashback_

**Ik hoop dat je het mooi/leuk/... vond! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
